crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 4
Debriefing ;Quentin Maxis: Upon analyzing the reports on your unit's last mission, Central believes that it was more difficult than it should have been. While it is possible that your attack just happened to coincide with a random Consortium security upgrade. It's also possible that information was leaked to the enemy. Until we can determine exactly what happened, stay alert and notify Central of anything out of the ordinary. Maxis, out. WEC News ;Josh Starns: In a press release issued from the WEC information bureau, the Consortium is proud that the Senate unanimously voted in favor of Chairman Draygan's Zero Tolerance policy. Give up, rebels, there's nowhere to hide now. Back to you, Trina... Bar ;Derrick Andrews:Hello Captain. When I really was a Tax Man I spent most of my life hearing that the Consortium represented the greater good. Now here I am, stuck in the same unit with Shannon Brooks, Resistance Sergeant Extraordinaire. She gave me this rabbit's foot my first day of training. Said I could use all the help I could get. She's as bad as anyone in the Revenue Assessment Division. I've fought with her for a year now, but she still treats me like a Consortium slug. I could almost blame her, too. I heard she lost most of her family when the Consortium flattened Petra for declaring independence from the WEC. ;Shannon Brooks:What's a nice Consortium soldier doing in a place like this? I don't know whether to salute you, or shoot you. I grew up in the Resistance. I've watched better people die for a better cause than the one you blindly follow. Or is that followed? Hard to tell, isn't it? But I'll find out soon enough, trust me. And just remember, to me the only good trooper is a dead trooper. You slip up just once and, I'll see you're a good trooper. Now get outta my sight and let me drink in peace. ;Jo Anne Vargas: Welcome back, Captain. Heard you ran into a bit of trouble on your last mission. Don't worry ... happens to the best of us. By the way, looks like I'll be sticking around for a while. Central has assigned me to this unit for unspecified duty of unspecified duration. Sounds like administrative work to me. Oh well, beats the Consortiums hospitality. More opportunity for advancement than what Doctor Hoffman had planned for me, as well. Briefing ;Stephon Ely: Good work on that last mission, Captain. Maybe General Maxis was right about you, after all. Here's the latest situation. The WEC has several sympathetic cities locked down tight. Starving the civilians along with the rebels. Thousands in Geneva will starve if our shipment is blocked. The public thinks we're shipping in weapons. Newscasters! They blindly report whatever the government tells them. We need to get the food past the WEC blockade. You are to sabotage one of their monitoring stations. Andrews will be your Insertion Reconnaissance man. Once you're inside, locate and destroy the central communications array before our convoy starts to rollin`. Consult your DataLink to locate the receiving array. Place the Blast PAC, then Reaves will give you coordinates. Dismissed. Cutscene ;Derrick Andrews: Proceeding as planned, Captain. When the screen goes down, security will be alerted to your presence. You'll only have a few minutes to load the explosives. I hope you run fast. Okay. Down to the last wire, Captain. Get set ... Troopers! Troopers everywhere! We've been set up. There's no way I'm gonna be able to make it out of here, Captain! I'm taking the screen out now ... ;Troy Reaves: Things haven't been this hot since that mission in Madrid! Get to the nearest jump pad, Tin Man! I'm doing what I can... I've got multiple sniffers snapping at my heels! Wait! Oh no... Damn it...Come on baby, come on baby... That was too close! I backfed their com signals into their power grid. Should send `em enough static for our relays to hold. Put your thrusters in it, you're on a sinking ship! Get to the pad on level 4 fast! I'm trying to outrun the entire Consortium gadget brigade. Wizard, out! category:No Remorse missions